EP 1 321 105 B1 discloses a portable screen-camera unit that includes a camera mounted on a rear side of a screen. A physician can hold the portable screen together with the corresponding camera in front of a patient (e.g., in front of a particular body part). By displaying in combination patient image data from transillumination and/or tomographic imaging methods as well as video images, the physician can view the exterior area of the patient's body part and can simultaneously obtain superimposed images of interior structures of the patient's body part.
A disadvantage of this portable screen-camera unit is that the physician and/or any observer is only provided with a flat projection, i.e., a two-dimensional view. Depth information is difficult to estimate or infer from the unit.